After the dollhouse
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: What I think should have happened after the dollhouse. One-shot at the moment but that could change depending on the reviews. HALEB!


**Hi guys! I broke up for summer on friday so I will be more active and I have been working on this so I thought I'd post it. I will probs update everything over the summer xx**

They were tugging at the doors which had smoke was seeping out from the small cracks and they could here a loud siren from inside. They couldn't get the doors open but they felt close.

"Hanna!" Caleb shouted as he felt someone trying to push the door open from the other side.

The door suddenly burst open and smoke poured out and the siren got louder. All 5 girls ran out coughing and Hanna ran straight into Caleb's arms, breathing heavily with tears flowing down her cheeks. He felt such relief holding her in his arms again. He thought she could have been dead, he thought he would never find her and she wouldn't be safe and it would all be his fault. He hadn't touched her since their last hug before she was locked in prison.

She thought that he would never find her and that she would be locked inside that doll house for the rest of her life. All she ever thought about was being safe again in his tight embrace but she never thought it would _actually_ happen.

She pulled away with her hands sill wrapped round his neck while he had one hand round her waist, protectively pulling her closer and one hand pulling the hair out her face and wiping the tears that were pouring from her beautiful, sad eyes.

"Don't ever let me go" She ordered, still panting. _'As if she had to ask'_ He thought. It was highly unlikely she was getting away from him this time.

He looked her up and down and shook his head, tears running down his cheeks also. "Never" He said reassuringly, wrapping his arms tightly round her little body again.

He could feel her tears falling on his shoulder and it broke his heart. She was in that awful place for almost a month with someone doing god-knows-what to her. He pulled away from the hug and saw the cuts and bruises on her arm.

"Baby what happened in there?" He whispered, gently stroking the cuts & bruises.

She took her arm away from him and shook her head. He understood that it was too soon to ask questions, right now she just needed him. She needed to feel safe again.

"Hanna Marin?" A voice came from behind.

"Yes?" She said weakly to the police officer.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital to get checked" He explained.

"Will the other girls be going too?" She asked as Caleb wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, and don't worry Miss Marin, we will make sure you are completely safe" He assured her, then walking to Emily to tell her the same thing.

Caleb saw as her eyes began to close and she became weaker.

"Hanna are you okay?" Caleb asked.

Then she fell and everything went black.

* * *

Later that night, Caleb was at the hospital waiting for Hanna to wake up. Shortly after Hanna had collapsed in Caleb's arms, the same happened to Spencer, followed by Emily, Aria and Mona. The doctors said it was some sort of chemical they had breathed in down there, mixed with not having food and water for days.

Hanna was sharing a hospital room with Aria and Aria had already woken up. Spencer had woken too but Mona, Emily and Hanna were still unconscious. The doctors said that Hanna would take the longest to wake up and the longest to recover as she had the lowest blood pressure. Ezra, Ella and Byron Montgomery were gathered round Aria's hospital bed for about an hour until Aria insisted they would go home and sleep, considering it was 2am, but Ezra stayed anyway.

Caleb was wide awake next to Hanna's bed. He was holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. Ashley was there as well but she had stepped out so she could ask the doctor more questions on Hanna's condition. Caleb admired Ashley. She was always there for Hanna and had always been a great mum.

Now it was just Aria, Hanna, Ezra and Caleb. Ezra watched as Caleb stared hopelessly at Hanna, like he had been since she got here. She had a tube on her arm which was attached to an oxygen pump. She had bruises on her arms and neck and cuts and burns all over her otherwise-flawless skin.

"How you holding up?" Ezra asked Caleb, walking towards him, then placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I can answer that until I know Hanna's okay" He replied.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl" Aria said from the bed next to her.

"I know" He said slightly smiling, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb on her hand. She's the strongest person he knows. With all that has happened in her life, Ali dying, her dad leaving, her mum loosing all her money, A torturing her and the girls, Finding out Ali wasn't dead, being hit on countless times by stupid guys, trying to pay for college, prison, but throughout that she always kept a positive attitude and tried her best with everything she did.

"What happened to her down there?" Caleb asked Aria.

"I'm not exactly sure. We were all separated down there...but Hanna was targeted the most..." Aria said sadly.

Caleb nodded and tried to stay calm, but inside he just wanted to find this anonymous stalker and kill him with his bare hands. He didn't know anything about what happened to her and he failed to keep her safe. If he had of just driven her away right after they found out that the police were after her instead of driving her to the police station, then everything would be okay. He could have kept her safe and She would't be in this hospital bed now.

* * *

It was now 8am. Caleb and Ashley had been there all night. Ezra had gone home when Aria was finally asleep. Emily and Mona had waken hours ago but Hanna was still unconscious and as much as the doctors were assuring Caleb that she would be fine, he was starting to worry.

Ashley yawned and looked half asleep.

"Ashley, you can go for a couple of hours if you want, I'll be fine with Hanna" Caleb said.

"No I'm fine. I'll stay here with you" She said yawning again.

"Its okay, you can just go and sleep for a couple hours and come straight back here. You need to rest..." He said.

"What about you? You need to rest too"

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep until she's awake"

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?"

"Not at all" He smiled.

"Okay, I'll only be a few hours. Call me if you need anything" She said then kissing Hanna's forehead and walking out.

* * *

An hour later, Aria was still asleep and Hanna still hadn't woken. Caleb was wide awake. He knew he should be tired but he wanted to stay awake for when she woke up.

He looked around the dark room with a small lamp on and sighed. It was dark because Aria was sleeping but Caleb kept a little lamp on so he could stare at Hanna and stay by her side. How had it come to this? He couldn't even keep his own girlfriend safe. Aria had some cuts, bruises and burns on her pale skin as well, but not as many as Hanna. He hadn't checked on the other girls but he bumped into Toby on the way to bathroom and they were apparently doing okay, and they were all now awake.

He looked at her tiny body wrapped in the white sheets. She had no makeup on and her hair was a bit messy but she still looked gorgeous to him. Her long blonde waves were perfectly sitting on her shoulders and her lips were still there perfect rose color.

It was then when he heard a faint sniff and breathing. He lifted his gaze to see her struggling to open her eyes.

"Caleb?..." Her soft voice whispered once she opened her eyes. He was so relived that she was okay.

"I'm right here baby" He quickly said, stroking her cheek.

"Wh-where am I?" She said looking round the room, confused.

"In the hospital. You passed out when they got you out of the bunker, so did all the other girls"

"How long have we been like this for?" She asked.

"Spencer and Aria woke about 2 hours after they passed out, then at like 3am, Emily and Mona woke up but its taken you the longest"

"What time is it now?" She asked, wondering how long she had been like this for.

"9:18am. Ashley left about an hour ago, she wanted to stay but I insisted she get some sleep"

"Thank you for taking care of her, I bet she's a mess" She half-laughed.

"She's doing okay" He smiled. "How you holding up? Anything hurt?"

"Yeah, my head feels like it about to explode and my body just...aches" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll get a nurse" He said standing up but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"No! Please don't leave me" She quickly said, breathing heavily as if she was about to start crying.

He was now really worried, she was too scared to be alone for a minute. "Baby its okay, its okay, I'm not going anywhere" He said sitting back down. "Nothings gonna happen to you while your here, okay?" He said.

She nodded weakly but she was still scared and wasn't convinced. "Caleb, I don't think any of us are safe anymore. This A...is a lot worse than we think..." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Why?" He said impatiently. He wanted more than anything for her to tell him what happened in there so he could stop assuming the worst.

She shook her head. She was not ready to let him in.

"How are the others?" She asked.

"They're all okay. The doctors said that you were in the worst condition though"

"When are they letting us out?" She said quietly, fiddling with her nails.

"You'll be home tomorrow. Right now you need to rest, its been a long 24 hours for you" He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered, he could barely hear her.

He smiled at her. "I'm way ahead of you" He said grabbing the extra pillow from the chair next to her and climbed in to the surprisingly-big bed. She snuggled against his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Thank you" She whispered half-asleep.

"For what?"

"For just...being here..."

He didn't reply, he just kissed the top of her head and was so thankful that she was safe in his arms. After that all he heard was her breathing and soft snores. He was tired but couldn't afford to get any sleep. He had to stay awake just in case she woke up scared or if anything happened.

 **Not sure about this one, let me know if you think i should carry on. please review xx**


End file.
